Son approbation
by Ocee
Summary: À la veille de leur union, Arthur se remémore le chemin parcouru avec Guenièvre...


**Son approbation**

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong> : à la veille de leur union, Arthur se remémore le chemin parcouru avec Guenièvre...

**Notes** :

- texte écrit dans le cadre des nuits d'HPF. Le principe ? Un thème donné pour nous inspirer un texte, une heure pour le rédiger ! Et ça s'enchaîne de 21h00 à 4h00 du matin…

- première fanfic que j'arrive à finir (pour le moment XD) sur un autre fandom qu'HP… du coup, avec la limite d'une heure imposée, j'avoue que j'aurais aimé mieux faire, notamment sur la fin que je trouve bâclée mais bon, je joue le jeu et n'y retouche pas !

**Thème** : approbation (23h-24h)  
><strong>Fandom<strong> : Merlin (BBC)  
><strong>Nombre de mots<strong> : 662

**Personnages** : Arthur et Guenièvre  
><strong>Rating<strong> : tout public

* * *

><p>Arthur déposa un baiser sur sa main avant qu'ils ne se souhaitent à tour de rôle une bonne nuit. Et puis, à contre cœur, leur regard ancré l'un à l'autre, leurs mains se séparèrent tandis que Guenièvre refermait la porte de sa chambre.<p>

Après un dernier sourire amoureux pour sa bien-aimée, Arthur prit le chemin de ses quartiers. Ses quartiers. C'était la dernière fois qu'il les appelait comme cela. Dès demain, ils deviendraient leurs quartiers. Les quartiers du roi et de la reine. Guenièvre.

Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, le simple fait de penser à son nom illuminait son visage. Il l'aimait tellement.

Il se remémora le chemin parcouru. La façon dont sa franchise avait su éveiller son intérêt. Leur premier baiser qui l'avait autant surpris qu'elle. Les sentiments contradictoires qui l'avaient assailli, attirance contre convenance. Il avait d'abord laissé la raison lui dicter que cette liaison ne pouvait exister. Mais il avait dû s'incliner face à ce besoin impérieux de la voir, de lui parler, de la savoir hors de danger, à ses côtés. Il savait que jamais son père n'approuverait une telle relation. Un prince ne pouvait pas sérieusement songer à fréquenter une servante. Pourtant, il ne pouvait penser à Guenièvre autrement qu'avec sérieux. L'idée même de la courtiser de façon volage lui était étrangère et il s'en était rendu compte lorsque Merlin lui avait fait avouer ses sentiments le jour où ils étaient partis la délivrer. Il avait parlé de mariage ! Alors même qu'il s'efforçait de l'oublier parce qu'il était persuadé qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'attendre. Et ce jour-là, il avait bien cru l'avoir perdue…

Alors qu'il entrait dans sa chambre, il tenta de chasser l'amertume qui l'atteignait malgré lui au souvenir de Lancelot. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, leur en vouloir. Lancelot ne savait pas et lui-même avait dit à Guenièvre qu'il valait mieux tourner la page. Tourner la page.

À quel moment avait-il su qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle ? Il ne saurait le dire. Il avait sincèrement pensé quitter Camelot avec elle quand son père l'avait bannie. Mais la situation s'était arrangée, repoussant le moment où ils pourraient vivre leur amour au grand jour.

Il s'approcha de sa fenêtre pour observer Merlin donner les derniers ordres des préparatifs pour le lendemain. Son sourire benêt ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son visage depuis qu'ils lui avaient demandé de superviser l'organisation de leur mariage. Il était heureux pour eux, et Arthur ne pouvait que l'en remercier.

Merlin l'avait toujours encouragé à écouter son cœur, il les avait toujours soutenus alors que lui-même avait parfois douté. Il savait qu'il aimait Guenièvre, plus que tout, mais il ignorait comment conjuguer ce fait avec son devoir envers Camelot. Il avait appris qu'un roi doit penser avant tout à son peuple, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être égoïste, son père le lui avait assez dit mais… ce dernier était-il vraiment un modèle en la matière ? Le mensonge avait guidé sa vie… et pour quel résultat ? Arthur ne voulait pas suivre ses traces et mentir à son cœur en prétendant pouvoir vivre sans Guenièvre, mentir à son peuple en prétendant être heureux avec une autre reine… il ne le voulait pas.

Aujourd'hui, il regrettait que son père ne soit plus là pour approuver son choix. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le convaincre que Guenièvre était digne d'être sa reine. Il aurait aimé lui montrer qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir le rendre heureux et que ce n'est qu'ainsi qu'il pouvait gagner l'assurance dont il avait besoin pour diriger le royaume de façon juste.

Alors, oui, son père ne serait pas là pour lui donner sa bénédiction. Il s'était fait une raison. Il savait aussi que de nombreux nobles ne feraient pas le déplacement, désapprouvant ce qu'ils considéraient comme une hérésie. Mais il espérait que son peuple, demain, offrirait à son union une telle acclamation qu'il ne ferait aucun doute pour personne que Camelot lui donnait son approbation.

* * *

><p>Rien de bien original dans ce petit texte mais j'espère qu'il vous aura quand même fait passer un bon petit moment...<p> 


End file.
